A conveying apparatus of this type is known from DE 199 50 202 A1. Conveying apparatuses of this type are used in industrial production systems, in particular in painting or cleaning systems. With the conveying apparatuses, transport units with production articles, for example baskets or else frames or housings, in particular skids, on which the production articles are accommodated, can be moved through a system. The transport units are displaced here on a multiplicity of rollers. The rollers are at least partially configured as drive rollers. The drive rollers are moved by motor. In the process, they transmit force to a transport unit by means of friction. The force acts as a conveying force. A transport unit is therefore moved in the conveying apparatus. For the movement of transport units, known conveying apparatuses contain a large number of drive rollers which are accommodated on a shaft with a drive.